Years later
by White Tiger Rose
Summary: Zuko goes after Katara. he wants to meet his child. Does Katara still love him? READ please I write better than i summarise
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: this is my little sequel to another Zutara Fanfic that i had read but do not remember the author or the name. Little sum of that one: Mai and Zuko are married but none of their children have survived birth and mai is depressed. Katara comes to visit and things get heated. Zuko asks Katara to secretly sleep with him and try to get pregnant just in case Mai can't have anymore kids or if their next one doesn't live.**

**If anyone knows what story this is and who the author is please let me know, i'd like to thank them. and whoever made that fanfic if you don't want a sequel to your fanfic please let me know and i will stop making the chapters**

**enjoy**

Chapter one

"Uncle what have I done?!" The Fire Lord asked, tears starting to stream down his face. He was supposed to be strong but this had not turned out how he thought it would. Mai wasn't supposed to find out about what he had been doing with Katara until later. But she had. Mai _had _found out, and now she was gone.

Katara had told him that she was pregnant and Zuko had been relived and thrilled but Katara hadn't showed emotions for either. She had only told him that she was sorry and that she had to leave. Had to go back to the South Pole. She had said that she didn't want to get in the way of his and Mai's marriage. But truth be told, she had. It wasn't her fault though, it was his. It had been Zuko who had asked Katara to do it. _He_ had asked_ her_ to sleep with him and try to get pregnant just in case Mai couldn't any more or if the baby got sick and died just like the others.

And because of his stupid idea he had lost both of the loves of his life. Yes he couldn't hide it any more. He, Fire Lord Zuko had fallen in love with Master Water Bender Katara. But he was still very much in love with Mai. They were both gone now, and because of what he had asked and done he wondered if Katara hated him. Would she go back to treating him like he was a cold heart ed person like she had back when he first joined the Gang? Or would they still be able to be friends? Well friends that had a child together.

"Uncle I don't know what to do." Zuko admitted for the hundredth time in going to see his aged uncle at the Jasmine Dragon. Upon hearing his nephew's story of Fire Lady Mai leaving and Katara being pregnant with Zuko's child, but leaving shortly after telling Zuko, the retired general was shocked and at the time didn't know what to say or do.

"Should I go after Mai try to bring her back, tell her I'm sorry. Should I go after Katara try to get her to stay? Uncle I don't know what to do!" The fire lord's face was now covered in glistening tears, and it pained Iroh to see him like this.

"Nephew please understand when I tell you this. Do neither. If you try you will fail, you'll only make matters worse. Let them go."

"But Uncle!" Zuko tried. "Mai is still my wife as of right now and Katara is _pregnant_ with _my_ child!"

"I know nephew. I know. But you'll only make things worse."

And so Zuko had listened to his uncle and didn't go after Mai or Katara, until now, six years later. Now he was going after Katara. Mai had come back five years ago but only to say thanks for all the love that he had given her. To thank him for trying to give her a child. She had told him not to worry, that she was happy, but she couldn't be fire lady Mai anymore. She just wanted to be Mai. She had told him that she had had an abortion so there was no baby anymore, and that she had found someone.

Zuko had listened to her as she told him all of this and was very surprised when Mai had told him that he should go after Katara. After all, she had said, Katara didn't seem like the person to get rid of any child weather it be hers or not. And Mai had been right. But Zuko didn't know what to do. Katara hadn't answered any of his hundreds of letters begging her to come back and that they would figure something out. Not even the letters that had came after the first ones. The ones asking her about _their_ baby.

After six years he finally knew what he had to do. The baby would be six years old now. Zuko wondered weather or not it knew who its father was.

**R and R PLZ **


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so for everyone who has already read my first chapter, think of years later as a Zutara fanfiction that u shouldn't read until you read crossing the line by thatcoolkids96. **Crossing the line isn't finished yet and when I started years later I did not Know so when I started it. Re-reading some of Crossing the line and my first chapter I've realized that Years later isn't really much of a sequel. It's more of my version of things. But if you haven't read Crossing the line please do, it's very good. **

"Set a course for the Southern Water Tribe!" Fire Lord Zuko ordered the Captain. "Yes Sir!" After giving his crew their orders Zuko retired and went below deck. As he lay on the soft but cold bed he wondered about Katara and the kid. Had Katara changed at all, he wondered if she was married. The thought made him jealous and for some strange reason angry. Would Katara permit him to see their child or would she try to push him away?

His last thought before drifting off to sleep was if by chance he would finally have a family or not.

Zuko was awakened hours later by the Captain. "Sir we have reached our destination!" Zuko nodded dismissing the Captain. He was here, in just a few seconds he would step off deck and possibly meet his child, the only one that had survived birth.

Sitting up Zuko crossed over to the door and yanked it open.

As he walked out onto the deck Zuko smiled. the cold wintry weather pierced his face and ears, but he didn't mind. His eyes traveled over everything. The Southern Water Tribe had changed so much since the last time he had been there. The little ice houses where now huge ice houses almost as big as the ones in the Fire Nation, matching the ones in the Northern Water Tribe. But the thing that caught his attention the most wasn't the magnificent buildings of the Southern Water Tribe, it was the little girl who looked exactly like him

As soon as he saw the little girl, Zuko rushed off of the ship's deck, smiling as his pointy boots stepped onto the crunchy snow. He started towards the girl but then stopped. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. Zuko didn't want to scare the little girl. He _knew_ that this girl was his child, the one that had survived.

Reopening his eyes he started walking slowly towards the girl again.

When Zuko was a few feet away he stopped again, and watched her closely, taking in her appearance. She was beautiful, just plain beautiful. He could see her mother in her. But there was more of him. The girl had Katara's pretty brown hair that fell loose just inches past her shoulders. Everything else resembled him though. Her skin was the pale color that many if not all fire nation people had. Looking more closely he saw that the burnet had his golden eyes.

The little girl was dancing around in little circles softly singing a song that Zuko didn't recognize. It was probably one of the tribe's songs. she did a few more circles then as though catching sight of him standing there staring at her, she stopped. Zuko realized that the girl had stopped and as though acting on his instincts he ventured forward. When he was about a foot away from her, he stopped, bent down to one knee and waved. Zuko felt awkward at doing so but he wanted the little one to understand that he was friendly and wouldn't hurt her.

Seeming to understand this, the little burnet moved toward her father, destroying the rest of the space between them so that way they were now only inches away from each other.

"Hello mister." Her voice was like velvet, music ringing in Zuko's ears. Just hearing it made him feel as though he were atop Appa. "Hello little one." he said knowing not what else to say. He stared some more at her for there was nothing more to do.

A gush of freezing wind picked up throwing white flakes of snow everywhere, and Zuko not used to the cold shivered slightly despite the armor he had on. But he saw that his child did not shiver against the cold wind. _Must be because she was born and raised here._ Zuko thought to himself. But he then _felt_ the heat radiating from her small body, and saw that the ice below her small little feet in their brown snow boots, was slightly melting. Zuko jumping to conclusions and laying down the facts realized that the girl, _his_ girl was a fire bender.

His face split into a wide smile as he took in the fact. Slowly he lifted his hands and placed them on the girl taking a deep breath Zuko used his own fire bending and took some of the heat from her. If she stood there anymore with as much heat as she was letting off she would melt the ice and fall through.

Not that Zuko would let her though.

She smiled her golden eyes staring right into his. Zuko still didn't know but the look that his daughter gave him suggested that she knew exactly who he was.

**I know it's short but I just thought the ending of this chapter was perfect.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three peeps! I really liked the ending of chapter two. Hope u guys did too!**

Zuko stood there holding his daughter, happier than he had ever been in his whole life. It was as though the world and all the people around them had just disappeared. It was only him and her. Father and daughter. Meeting at last. But their own little world was soon broken up with shouts coming from a ice house on their right. Zuko heard a woman's voice and knew without a doubt who it was. It could only be one person after all.

Katara. The love of his life. The mother of the girl he now held.

"What is wrong with me!?" He heard her shout at an invisible person, one hidden behind the walls of the ice house. "What is wrong with me? You know full well what is wrong with me Naotoke! she is _my daughter_ you can't just tell me how to raise her!" Katara was yelling and as her voice floated in the wind to them, Zuko felt the little girl shiver but not because of the cold. He held her closer hugging her small body to his big one, feeling her burry her little head into his chest. it was as though she was right at home with him holding her.

"Katara!" Zuko heard a male's voice and shuddered. This man sounded just as angry as Katara. "She's a fire bender. she needs to learn how to control her bending or else this whole place is going down!" He was speaking about the little girl wrapped in Zuko's arms. She felt slightly heavier than she was a moment ago, and Zuko realized that she had fallen asleep. He sat there on the ice covered ground holding her still watching as his daughter slept. He never imagined he would ever get the chance to hold a _breathing_ child of his. Watch as her chest rose and fell with every breath of air she took. It was like he had ascended to heaven.

His golden eyes finally left her sleeping form and wandered over to the ice house from where the shouting had come from. He knew that it wasn't over.

And he was right.

"You know what Naotoke, Kya is my daughter. I understand her bending is getting a bit out of control but what else am I suppose to do? Her father," from outside Zuko heard Katara voice lower to a whisper as she spoke of him. "Her father," "Her father is a coward, a scared coward!" Naotoke yelled, causing Zuko's anger to rise. But Katara was quick to come to his aid. "Don't you dare!" She yelled back at the man. "Her father is not a coward. Like I've told you before, I was the one that left, he- he- he doesn't even know Kya. I haven't written to him for six years, he knows nothing of her. He knows that she is his but that's it. He doesn't even know that she is a girl!"

Zuko didn't need to see Katara to know that she was crying, he could hear it. Shifting Kya softly he stood up and cradling her, walked slowly towards the ice house.

Opening the door he stepped inside. "He does now." He said.

**I know short chappy but I'm kinda running out of ideas. I've got ideas for later chapters but that's for later. Well R and R **


	4. Chapter 4

To my lovely followers: this is not a chapter! Lately it's been very hectic around my place, fights, rearranging, fun shit like that. Be looking for added stuff on my zutara fanfics it will be there either today or tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Author note: I know I haven't updated this one in a while but things have been pretty dang hectic. just finished school and am working and Blood red an actual novel that I hope beyond hope to actually publish later in life . well on with the story enjoy!**

Katara was shocked. He couldn't be here, not after six years! But her eyes told her wrong. Zuko now stood in the doorway of her home. Fire Lord Zuko the man that she had despised once upon a time. The man that had proven to her that he had become a better man and in turn became a great leader. The man that had asked her to sleep with him. the man you she had fallen in love with. He now stood in her doorway holding her baby. Holding _his_ baby!

"Zuko!" She said her voice giving her surprise away. She met his eyes her blue ones boring right into his gold ones. Naotoke rudely cleared his throat bringing both of the parents attention back to him. "You didn't tell me that _he _ was the father Katara. When was this going to be brought up?" The water tribe man looked sternly at the water bender. Katara now met his eyes. "hopefully never," she whispered softly a gush of wind running through the house.

"Oh never uh gee thanks!

Zuko wanted to burn the heck out of this Naotoke guy. First he talks about Kya like she some out of control freak and then he has the nerve to talk to Katara like this! He was just about to say something when there was a knock on the door and then another slightly smaller man walked in catching Naotoke's attention. "time to go?" Asked the bigger man still standing by Katara. The other man nodded without looking at Zuko. Naotoke turned to Katara. "We'll talk later," he said gruffly before walking out, leaving her alone with Zuko and Kya.

Minutes passed in complete silence neither one looking at the other. Finally looking up Katara pointed to a blue couch in the corner, one that had the look of once being burned. but it looked still intake. "You can lay her down there if you want." Zuko didn't want to but decided on it anyway. He walked over and placed the sleeping child on the couch sitting down beside her. A few strands of hair had fallen in front of her face so with two fingers he moved then behind her ear.

Finally after a few more minutes he looked over at Katara. She looked older and like she had been put through a lot of pain. He said the first thing that popped into his head. "Kya hu." Katara nodded meeting his eyes once again. "yeah I named her after my mother. I didn't know what else to name her." Zuko shook his head. "no it's a lovely name." then he asked, "Why haven't you replied to any of my letters?" He looked at his daughter as he said this.

Katara didn't say anything for a bit pondering. "I didn't know what to say Zuko. It was so so hard to put anything down." He saw tears starting to fall down her cheeks and hated himself for making her cry. he got up off the couch and pulled Katara into his arms, letting her cry into his chest.

"it's okay Katara, it's okay. at first a wasn't expecting you to write, but after a while a grew worried." Pause. "and then curious."

Katara looked up. "I'm sorry. I should have written to you when she was born. I should have told you everything. I guess I was just scared. Mai was pregnant and everything seemed to be going okay. I was just stu-" She was cut off suddenly by Zuko warm lips smashing onto hers. At first she was surprised like it was the very first time they had ever kissed, but then something else got the better of her and she threw her arms around his neck holding to her, kissing him. But then realizing something she pushed off of him.

It was Zuko's turn to look shocked. "What's wrong?"

Katara walked away from him but not before he could grab her wrist and bring her back into his arms. "You have a wife Zuko and a kid, back in the fire nation." Katara whispered. It seemed she had grown a knack for doing so. Zuko shook his head. "Mai found out and left me, had an abortion and found someone else. So I actually don't. Well I have a child. Kya." Katara just about vomited. what kind of mother would have an abortion?! It wasn't right, it wasn't fair!

"I'm sorry Zuko," was all that came out of her mouth as she let him hold her again.

Zuko didn't say anything just held her in his arms like before when everything was okay. Then something clicked. "Who was that guy?"

**End of chapter four, sorry i know it's short but i have four others to work on and very little time.**

rose


End file.
